


Ch.11

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [12]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿白勋
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ch.11

1

边伯贤依稀做了个梦，梦里是一片纯粹的银白色，纯粹的让他窒息

手脚僵硬得几乎无法动弹，边伯贤拼命挣扎着却徒劳无功，不禁有些想哭

都说梦和现实相反，怎么自己在梦里还是感到这么无力呢？

烦死了，干脆不要醒来算了

醒来又如何，反正也没什么好事

“...”

啊，或许有吧

“...啊...”

要是有的话——

“......伯贤啊！”

喊着自己名字的低音炮彷佛贯穿了耳朵，边伯贤几乎是给吓醒的，一睁眼，就看见顶着一头乱头的Alpha瞪眼看着自己

“...朴灿烈...？”

“你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“啊...没、没有啊。”

看着大男孩满脸着急地朝自己靠近，边伯贤急忙别开视线，捂住不知道是不是发红了的耳朵，朴灿烈见他这样忽然顿了下，直起身子往后挪了挪才开口道，“你好像在发烧，刚才叫也叫不醒还一直说梦话，吓死我了。”

“...我怎么了？”

“你昨天在摄影棚昏倒了，珉锡哥跟钟大把你送回来的时候大家都吓坏了，”说到这，朴灿烈忽然眨了眨眼低下头，“医生说你是睡眠不足，再加上信息素在体内爆走身体一下子负荷不了...”

“信息素？”

Alpha依然看着地板，像有什么东西吸引着他的视线似的不肯抬头，良久，才用带着犹豫的口吻说道，“我在想...是不是因为前几天你、你跟我...所以才，呃...”

说起这件事，边伯贤才后知后觉的想起自己应该还生朴灿烈的气才对，可看见那张俊美的侧脸沮丧的低垂着，那副做错事准备挨骂的大孩子模样实在可怜又可爱，烧起的一把怒火又没出息的全灭了

默默叹口气，边伯贤拉了拉朴灿烈的衣角，那人才微微抬眼看他

“不关你的事，我就是没休息好而已，真的。”

“不、不是因为我的关系，所以信息素才...？”

边伯贤点点头

“...那...你不生气了...？”

朴灿烈小心翼翼伸手反拉住边伯贤的小指，看上去十分紧张的舔舔唇，桃花眼微微颤动着纤长的睫毛上抬望着他，不知是不是错觉，边伯贤甚至还在那双大眼里看见些水光，就好像自己若没有回应，这人就会维持担惊受怕的样子一直等着他

这样的想法让边伯贤没来由的心情很好，又突然觉得自己有点恶劣

“...是笨蛋吧？”

边伯贤轻声说道，抡拳往发着愣的朴灿烈手臂捶了下，“看你下次还敢不敢。”

“不...不敢了不敢了！呜——”

得到答覆的Alpha高兴得像得了点心的大型犬，把脑袋撞进边伯贤怀里直蹭来还发出傻呼呼的笑声，看上去是太幸福的模样。边伯贤先是被他猛的动作吓了跳，望着那颗杂乱的红色的脑袋，忽然有股亲吻他发旋的冲动，Alpha身上因为经过易感期已经淡得几乎闻不到柠檬味道，仍让边伯贤目眩神迷

喜欢一个人大概是世界上最奇妙的事了，明明痛苦、郁闷又孤独，偶尔尝到一点点的甜蜜就上瘾似的无法停下

大概真的是笨蛋吧。边伯贤想着

“话说，我刚才说什么梦话来着？”

“嗯，听不清，但感觉在骂人。”朴灿烈朝他露齿一笑，“怎么睡着了还这么能说多话呢，小话痨。”

“...啰嗦。”

边伯贤感觉自己脸又红了，转过去用力拍拍脸颊，朴灿烈在背后低低的笑出声，“你再睡一会儿吧，晚上再喊你起来吃饭。”

“我不用——”

“听话，医生说你得多休息才能养好精神。”Alpha伸手边伯贤按回床上，又帮他拉上棉被，虽然放柔了声音但眉头还是紧皱着，“别让大家担心。”

“是是是——”

边伯贤嘟囔着，假装不耐烦地翻身背着朴灿烈掩饰自己嘴角的笑意。不可否认，那张脸上挂着直白的担心让他心里暖洋洋的，像春天开了花儿似的，目送朴灿烈帮他关灯离开后便闭眼沉沉睡去

大约是真的累了，边伯贤再次醒来已经过了晚餐时间，但叫醒他的不是朴灿烈，而是一脸严肃的金俊勉

“边伯贤，起来吃药。”

边伯贤还迷迷糊糊的，一听见吃药小脸便下意识皱了起来，“药？什么药...”

“治你的信息素。”

金俊勉的表情看上去很不好，塞给他一杯温水后把药袋有些粗鲁的扔到床上，边伯贤给自家队长莫名差的态度弄得莫名其妙，“哥、怎么了？”

“...怎么了？你倒是和我说说怎么了？”金俊勉忽然生气朝边伯贤大喊，边伯贤被他吓得手上的水都洒了些出来，只见那双眼睛好像要喷火似的瞪着他，接着就是一串连珠炮似的训话甩在脸上，“身体不舒服不会说吗？还硬撑着工作，你知道信息素暴走有可能死人吗？你知不知道我们有多担心！”

“我...呃、对不起嘛...”

“对不起能吃吗！我告诉你，你就是平常老是生活作息不正常，让你喝维他命也不听，这下身体出状况你满意了吗——”

边伯贤被堵得没法儿回嘴，也知道小队长是太担心了才如此这般大发火，只好软着声音认错一面在心里祈祷有人来救他。也算边伯贤幸运，没祈祷多久他的救星就出现了

“怎么了俊勉，弄得这么大声？”

金珉锡踩着小步子出现在房门口，后头还跟着金钟大探头探脑，见着边伯贤三步并作两步扑倒床上抱住人直嚷嚷，“啊～边伯贤！你吓死我了！突然在摄影棚昏倒干什么啊～！”

“咳、金钟大你冷静点——”

“啊真的吓死我了！你已经没事了吧？没事吧嗯？”

“好了，钟大啊、下来。”

金珉锡拉住自家吵闹Omega的领子把人抱下床放好，和边伯贤对望了一眼，转头柔声地对金俊勉说道，“俊勉呐，你刚回来也累了，先去洗澡吧。”

“哥...”

金俊勉皱着眉，显然对这个温和的大哥轻轻带过这事相当不满，但金珉锡只装作没看见，伸手把床上的药袋拿过来拆开一面瞥了眼金钟大，“钟大啊，看看暻秀炖的汤好了没，帮你俊勉哥弄一碗。”

“内～”金钟大会意的笑笑，立马没骨头似的巴在金俊勉身上又蹭又磨的把这个最拿弟弟撒娇没辄的小队长给骗出房间还不忘顺手带上门

人都走光了，边伯贤才呼了口气对金珉锡摆出讨好的笑脸，“谢谢哥——”

“就到你恢复。”金珉锡没好气的哼了声，“等你病好了看俊勉怎么收拾你。”

“到那时候那哥早就气消了。”边伯贤狡诈的嘿嘿两声，谁不知道金俊勉那性子，情绪来得快去得也快，过两天就都好了

“他是担心你，不然谁管你暴走还是发烧的。”

“真有那么严重吗？我看我就是小烧一下而已吧——”

“40度！40度叫小烧！边伯贤你真把自己当热水瓶了吗？”

瞧着金珉锡横眉怒目的瞪视自己，边伯贤也不敢再嘚瑟，乖乖躺回床上自己拉好棉被

“...傻孩子，不舒服也不知道跟哥说。”

“对不起嘛珉锡哥...可是我也不知道会这么严重啊...”边伯贤委屈道，被Alpha大哥敲了下额头

“看你以后还敢不敢熬夜打电动。”

金珉锡嘴里念叨着手上动作也没闲，三两下便拆了三包药递到边伯贤眼前，看见那人哀怨的脸又补上一句

“听话，把药吃了信息素才会恢复正常。”

边伯贤死死皱着两条细眉，“苦。”

“药苦就不是药了。”

“就像哥长到一米八就不是哥了吗？”

“呀！臭小子！！”

盯着Omega好不容易把药全吃下肚，金珉锡忽然皱着眉头在床边坐下，“伯贤呐，我有话问你。”

边伯贤被忽然凝重的气氛吓得呛了口水，有些紧张的看着眼前的Alpha，他实在想不出对方要和他说什么，却莫名的紧张

金珉锡当然不知道弟弟的心思，只低垂着视线像在思考什么，过了一小段时间才缓缓的，用非常细微的音量开口，“你...常自慰吗？”

话一出口，房内的气氛顿时变得非常微妙，边伯贤打死也没有想过金珉锡要问的是这种问题，一下子毫无防备唰地红了脸、张大嘴巴说不出话来，连带着金珉锡也被他反应弄得跟着脸红起来，还因为太过手足无措而动手打了边伯贤一下

“我说、我说你脸红什么...我又不是那个意思！”

“哥什么意思我怎么知道！而且、而且哥自己脸也红了...”

“哎 哎呀，反正！”金珉锡用力拍了下自己红通通的脸颊，瞪着一双圆圆的眼睛吸了下鼻子，看着像只正在生气的小松鼠，“医、医生说了，你这次信息素暴发除了睡眠不足是一个原因，还有一个是...你、嗯...你的信息素天生比较浓...”

“比、比较浓？呃...那会怎么样吗？”

“当然会，首先你的身体会受不了，就像、嗯...如果你直接喝没有稀释的浓缩液饮料会腻得不舒服，差不多的意思。”

金珉锡顿了下吞口口水，“因为你每一次自、自慰或发情，太浓的信息素排不出来就会残留在体内慢慢累积，如果没有人帮你吸收，说白一点...有一天你会被自己的信息素淹死。”

“等等，有人帮我吸收？哥是说——”

“你需要一个Alpha。”金珉锡点点头证实他的猜想，然后抬头看着对方长大嘴巴思考的脸，“伯贤呐，你觉得...灿烈怎么样？”

“耶欸？”

一听见朴灿烈的名字边伯贤立马爆出比刚才更惊讶的喊声，但金珉锡并没有太惊讶的样子，这让边伯贤更添了几分慌张，不知道为什么有种被看穿的感觉

“嗯，哥、哥为什么，突然提到他？”

“我跟医生问了，就算只是临时标记对你也有效果，你们俩又一向很亲，如果在你找到Alpha之前让灿烈先帮你做临时标...”

“珉锡哥！”边伯贤忽然坐直身体吼了声，声音因为着急变了调，他甚至不知道自己打断金珉锡的话之后要说什么，脑子乱成一团，但他光是听见临时标记和朴灿烈的名字出现在一块儿就觉得慌得不行

“我、我不需要临时标记什么的，真的！就算要我、我...呃，而且为什么是朴灿烈——”

说了一大串话才发觉自己的失态，边伯贤缩起身子抹了把脸，完全不敢去看金珉锡的表情

“...伯贤，我跟你说。”

经过好一阵的沉默，金珉锡突然轻声开口喊了边伯贤的名字

“我活了28年，除了成为EXO出道，我做过最值得的决定就是跟钟大在一起，钟大他...让我希望真的有来生，能够生生世世跟他在一起。”

“虽然不知道那个人什么时候会出现，所以才要好好把握所有珍贵的人，对吧？”

金珉锡轻捏了下边伯贤的手，对珍惜的弟弟笑了笑，“哥只希望你们都能遇到这样的人，都能幸福，那就好了。”

“...”

垂着头，边伯贤没有应声，但红透的耳朵透露了他的情绪。金珉锡拍拍他的头，往前坐了些方便那颗黑色脑袋靠在自己肩上，接着是整个人都依偎了过来，缩着身体靠着他几乎感觉不到的微微颤抖

2

其实还有件事金珉锡有些犹豫要不要告诉边伯贤，最终还是没能说出口

朴灿烈的易感期会突然变严重，是被他诱发的

刚开始从家庭医生那儿听说时金珉锡也吓了一跳，医生也说了这是极少数的例子，即便是信息素匹配度极高的Alpha跟Omega也不一定会发生这种状况，只能说或许还有些别的他们不知道的原因

金珉锡一向不爱揣度别人的心事，即便是大家心知肚明的事，只要本人没有亲口承认他就不愿意先说破，更何况今天看边伯贤这个态度就知道这两人根本还没理清自己的感情，再告诉他这事只会让事情变得更复杂

一段感情里掺杂了任何多余的东西都可能变质，金珉锡只希望这些傻弟弟们都过得好、少些烦恼，他看着是真舍不得

但他也知道这种事只能给孩子们自己解决，他这个大哥能做的，就只有让他们靠着哭一哭了

*

边伯贤的症状断断续续了好几天，虽然没有朴灿烈那样严重到没办法工作，但偶尔拍摄途中还是会突然不舒服，但好在被监督着每天照三餐吃药和12点前关灯睡觉，一个星期后人就活蹦乱跳的了

也不知道是不是因为这一个星期自己除开没行程点日子都睡得早，边伯贤总觉得好像哪儿不太对劲却又说不上来，终于在某天晚上发现了问题

“吴世勋呢？最近怎么老是不见人？”

金钟大一面刷手机一面懒懒地回他，“你忘啦？世勋出演的那部网路电影开拍了，因为拍摄场地远他常常半夜就出门了所以和你没碰着吧。”

“电影？啊...你说独孤？”

怪不得这几天清净得不行，原来是有行程了就没时间理自己了呢。边伯贤撇撇嘴，又赶紧收回来

“嗯啊，听说有打戏呢，昨天还跟灿烈练习来着...对吧灿烈？”

“诶？”朴灿烈从厨房探出头，手上还拿着颗削了一半的土豆，“谁叫我？”

“我说！你昨天不是和世勋练打戏的动作吗！”金钟大扯着嗓门重复了一遍，把躺在旁边看电视的金钟仁吓得哀叫一声，皱着眉回房间躲开吵闹的哥哥们

“啊～吴世勋那小子，那哪叫练习啊根本是纯粹打我吧！”

Alpha那一脸无辜的样子让边伯贤笑了出来，见好朋友完全没有同情自己的意思，Alpha握着土豆跑到客厅可怜兮兮地向边伯贤展示自己小腿上淡淡的瘀青，“你瞧！都瘀青了——”

和朴灿烈剧烈缩短的距离让边伯贤下意识向后退，退到一半突然想起金钟大还在旁边，动作硬生生给打住撑在原地，脸是面向了朴灿烈但眼睛完全无法直视对方

尤其是昨天金珉锡和他说了那些话之后，他现在一看到朴灿烈脑袋就开始暴走

找一个Alpha？他吗？自从发觉自己喜欢上朴灿烈，在为了隐藏内心情感跟维持成员间的正常互动已经费了边伯贤太多的心力，他压根儿没想过要跟朴灿烈发展出什么结果，更别提标记和那些羞死人的事情了。但现在一被旁人提起，又无法遏止内心开始发展出一些有的没的想法

一转念又想起那天晚上在朴灿烈房里的情景，虽然瞬间的确被打击到了，但他也知道，这就是朴灿烈啊，这个明明怕痛还硬在手上刺了两个月亮，就为了展示给不敢刺青的自己看看这不是什么可怕的事，一直温柔又残忍的，可爱的男人

“伯贤？伯贤、怎么了？”

朴灿烈伸手在走神的朋友面前晃了晃，手上的土豆一个没拿稳飞了出去，好巧不巧砸在了金钟大手机上

“啊～呀！朴灿烈你干什么呢！！”

“欸？抱歉抱歉哈哈哈哈哈”

金钟大愤怒的把土豆扔回去，被闪过之后两人闹哄哄的打闹起来，正好被从厨房出来找人的都暻秀撞个正着

“朴灿烈，请问你削一颗土豆要花多少时间？”

“阿尼，暻秀啊你看看，这土豆我削得不错吧虽然只削了一半——啊！别、别拉耳朵啊暻秀呀——！”

“啊真是、为什么这样对我...”目送小伙伴被拎回厨房，结束玩闹的金钟大咕哝着又缩回沙发继续已经持续一个早上的刷手机活动，边伯贤好奇的靠过去看了眼，看见画面上有满满都是自家大哥的照片就咋舌

“呀金钟大，你在干什么？”

“喔？啊你干嘛看我的手机！”金钟大用波浪单音抱怨道，却没有收起手机，似乎也不是真的怕人看见，“看了不就知道了吗...这是珉锡哥的照片啊。”

“这些都是你拍的？”

“阿尼，这是一个饭拍很厉害的爱丽的SNS，我借经纪人哥的帐号存图片。”

“...”

边伯贤沉默了下来，用手撑着脸看着专注于存图的金钟大，表情有点复杂。良久，忽然蹦出一句话来

“你凭什么跟珉锡哥在一起？”

他说话的声音不大，却把金钟大扎扎实实吓着了，整个人冻在哪儿瞪大眼睛看着边伯贤，乍一瞧还以为是定格画面

“你、你刚刚说什么？”

边伯贤站起来走向沙发，把一个抱枕揽在怀里然后在金钟大边上坐下，面无表情的开口，“我是说，你有什么好的，为什么可以让珉锡哥喜欢上你然后交往——你别这样看我，我可没有跟你竞争的意思，完全没有。”

金钟大似乎真的被吓得不轻，好一会儿才缓过神来弄清了朋友说这话的意思，一脸劫后余生的拍拍胸口又捶了下边伯贤的肩膀嚷嚷道，“你说话倒是说清楚点啊！我还以为你也喜欢上珉锡哥了呢～！”

“...”说怎么可能好像对金珉锡有点失礼，所以边伯贤选择沉默

“嗯～要说为什么，就算你这么问我也答不上来啊？”金钟大嘟着嘴，有些苦恼的抓抓头，“我告白了，珉锡哥接受了，那就表示我们互相喜欢嘛，我要怎么跟你解释？如果你是想知道我的魅力应该去问珉锡哥才对吧？”

边伯贤因为朋友的根筋的发言翻了个白眼，“谁想知道那种东西...我不是这个意思，决定告白的时候你在想什么？不怕被拒绝？”

“怕啊，如果被拒绝可就连普通哥哥弟弟相处都做不到了，那时候说话声音都在抖呢。”

“那你确定他喜欢你了？”

“当然不确定啊，这种事怎么可能提前知道嘛。”

“可、可是...不确定的话为什么要告白？你不是害怕吗？”

边伯贤不懂，真的不懂，甚至有点生气。告白失败的话就什么也不是了，他知道金钟大胆子大，但这种事怎么可能这么轻易就——

“这跟告白有什么关系吗？”

“什么？”边伯贤抬头，好像很怀疑自己听到的话，但金钟大只冲他摇摇头

“我是不确定珉锡哥喜欢我，可我也不确定珉锡哥不喜欢我啊。”

“虽然很害怕被拒绝，可是只要想到成功之后幸福快乐的日子突然就充满勇气了，很神奇吧？像魔法一样，然后就真的在一起了呢。”

“可是你怎么知道之后的日子真的会幸福...”

“呀边伯贤，不试试看怎么知道会有多幸福？”亮晃晃的画面一下子冲到眼前，边伯贤吓了跳，稍稍后退才看清手机上显示的是上一次日本巡演玩游戏的时候，金珉锡和金钟大抱在一起笑得非常开心的照片，边伯贤抬头，正好对上金钟大充满笑意的眼睛

“跟喜欢的人一起牵手、吃饭、睡觉、就算只是他对着你笑就是世界上最幸福的事喔。”

边伯贤看着照片，又看着金钟大，突然心里一阵酸，说不出话来

“当然还有更幸福的事可以做啦，不过边伯贤你还不用知道。”

“...让感动维持三秒很难吗金钟大？”

tbc


End file.
